Captain Zorg, his pirates, and the Feraligatr/It Feels so Good to be Bad
(In Mysticland, which is a beautiful small island, on a lone lagoon to the south of the island, sits a huge pirate ship. As we zoom in more, all the pirates are heard singing) Pirates: (Singing) Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life A-rovin’ over the sea Give me a career As a buccaneer It’s the life of a pirate for me Oh, a life of a pirate for me (On the ship, there were various villains on board, doing their usual business such as swabbing the deck and doing busy things, and they are Captain Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg’s crew. And here comes the introductions. There is a huge muscular light blue humanoid-like fishman with long black hair, sharp white shark-like teeth, a shark fin on the back of his neck, a saw-like nose, webbed fingers and toes, a red sun tattoo on the left side of his chest, and a red shark-like symbol tattoo on the bottom of his left arm, and is wearing ring piercings on his left fingers, a gold chain bracelet on his left wrist, a type of hat called a ushanka, a yellow short-sleeved unbuttoned shirt with black spiky spots, green shorts, a blue sash around the waist, straw-like anklets, and brown flip-flop sandals. He is Arlong, the swordsman and fighter of the crew. The second crew member is a human man with short gray side hair and is wearing glasses, a white business shirt, a black business suit, a red tie, black pants, and black shoes, and sometimes carries a cigar. He is Bill Sykes, the businessman of the crew. The third crew member is a gray-blue furred English Bulldog with a black spot on his right eye, and is wearing a purple short-sleeved gambling shirt, a light green bowtie, and a black business vest, and sometimes carries a cigar too. He is Carface Carruthers, the con artist of the crew. Next to him is an orange-furred mutt dog with small floppy ears, a small bushy tail, and is wearing a pair of big round glasses, and a black spiked collar. He is Killer, Carface’s clumsy and cowardly partner who, despite his name, couldn’t hurt a fly at times. Another crew member is a fat humanoid blue penguin with a yellow beak and is wearing a red hat with a yellow rim and white fuzz ball on top, a red king-like robe with white rims, yellow gloves, a torso-like tubetop with red and orange triangles around it and white rims, yellow shoes, and he sometimes carries a huge wooden hammer with a star on the ends. He is King Dedede, the self-proclaimed greedy king-like thief member of the crew. Next to him is a purple snail with two sided green mustaches, a green goatee, and a dark aqua blue shell. He is Escargoon, Dedede’s loyal lackey who sometimes gets treated like a punching bag to his master and their crew members. Another crew member is a mutant chimpanzee with a huge brain sticking out of his head, black fur, green skin, pink eyes, and is wearing a white helmet over his brain with purple one zigzag lines around it and a metal rim with purple jewels around it, blue sleeveless tunic, a white belt with a purple upside-down triangle buckle, white gloves, a big purple cape, and white boots. He is Mojo Jojo, the inventor of the crew. Another member of the crew is a yellow skinned human man with red palm tree-like hair, and is wearing a green shirt, blue pants, brown long shoes over his long feet, and sometimes carries a machete. He is Sideshow Bob, the killer member of the crew. Another member of the crew is a blue-skinned squid-like alien with five red eyes, a pair of thick black haired eyebrows, a huge oval-shaped head with two small antennas sticking out at the top, a blue tongue, and has six squid tentacle-like legs, and is wearing a white loge-sleeved tunic with a black belt, black gloves, and a small black cape. He is Galaxhar, another inventor of the crew. Another crew member is a human man with short smoothed chin-length black hair, blue eyes, and is wearing black, green, and gold clothing. He is Loki Laufeyson, the Norse God of Mischief and Lies and trickster of the crew. Another crew member is a human man with short brown side hair, and wearing a brown cowboy-like hat, tan long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a brown vest, an olive green bandana around the neck, olive brown pants with black suspenders, and black boots, and sometimes carried a rifle and a knife. He is Percival McLeach, the poacher and hunter of the crew. Another crew member is a gray-skinned man with short black hair, yellow eyes, and wearing a black coat, black pants, and black shoes. He is Pitch Black, the Boogeyman and tormentor of the crew. And the last crew member is a humanoid-like alien with tan skin, yellow eyes, long white arms and hands, a white muzzle on his mouth, fish-like fins under his armpits, one big bat-like ear on the right side of his head, a metal-plate and a cropped bat-like ear on the left side of his head, a red marking on the center of his face, a tiny dark red horn for a nose, and is wearing a beige white tanktop, light tan pants, and black boots. He is Preed, the hunter and chef of the crew. Anyway, once the crew was done doing their works, they, except Carface and Killer, went up to a Captain’s headquarter door with a crude drawing of their captain on it in an angry mood. The reason why they are angry: They want to leave Mysticland and forget about killing Nemo Pan and his friends and they are sick of being stuck on the island. As they sang, they began to angrily throw knives at the drawing on the door) Pirates: (Singing) Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it’s all over A jolly sea roger Drops in on his friend Davy Jones Oh.... (Then, the door opens to reveal two humans, a cat-like creature, and two Struthiomimuses. The first human is a woman with long hip-length magenta hair with a curl at the end, green eyes, and is wearing green orb earrings, a white cropped shirt with a red R on the front, a black cropped tanktop underneath, dark gray arm gloves, a white miniskirt, and dark gray leg boots. She is Jessie, a member of Team Rocket and first mate to Zorg. The other human is a man with short chin-length light blue hair, aqua blue eyes, and is wearing a white shirt with a red R on the front, a black tanktop underneath, dark gray gloves, white pants with a purple rim around the waist, and dark gray boots. He is James, Jessie’s partner in Team Rocket and second mate of Zorg. The cat-like creature with them has light beige fur, brown tips on the toes and curly tail, two whiskers on the forehead, two whiskers on each side of the cheeks, black ears with the interior colored pink, and has an oval-shaped gold coin on the forehead. He is Meowth, a Normal-type cat Pokemon who is Jessie and James’ partner of Team Rocket and third mate of Zorg. The first Struthiomimus has white scaled skin with gray markings and yellow eyes. He is Ozzy, the thief of the crew that also loves to steal eggs and Zorg’s fourth mate. The other Struthiomimus is like Ozzy, but has brown markings instead and a more nervous looking one. He is Strut, Ozzy’s cowardly and clumsy little brother, who likes to eat plants despite Ozzy wanting him to eat eggs as well. As they exited the captain’s headquarters, with Strut carrying a tray with a shaving kit, they finished singing the song with the pirates too) The mates and pirates: (Singing) Oh, my good friend Davy Jones (Unaware of how angry the crew is, Jessie, James, Meowth, Ozzy, and Strut greeted them happily) Ozzy and Strut: Good morning, shipmates! Team Rocket: It’s a beautiful morning! (Suddenly, Galaxhar roughly yanked Ozzy and Strut up to him) Galaxhar: And what’s good about it, Jessie, James, Meowth, Ozzy, and Strut?! (He tosses the two Struthiomimuses aside, bumping them into Meowth. Sideshow Bob then grabbed Meowth and pointed his machete at Meowth’s belly) Sideshow Bob: Here we are, collecting barnacles on this miserable island! Preed: Not to mention no treasure to steal whatsoever! (He released Meowth. As Ozzy and Strut were about to recover, Strut’s nose got caught in McLeach’s rifle) McLeach: While his captainship plays ring around the rosy with Nemo Pan! Dedede: And that clown friend of his is more annoying than a talking macaw. Escargoon: Heck, one time they beat us, he wouldn’t shut up on his gloating on us! (Dedede whacks Escargoon on the head with his hammer) Dedede: (To Escargoon) Who asked you to talk?! Strut: (To McLeach) Look out there, it might go off! (Ozzy helped freed his brother’s nose from McLeach’s rifle and stumbled back) Ozzy: Well, excuse us for…! (Suddenly, Pitch tied Team Rocket, Ozzy, and Strut’s necks up and barely hung them) Pitch: We want to get back to the business of looting ships! (Arlong then came up to them with his Sawtooth Sword) Arlong: Why, I even almost forgot to slit a throat! (He sliced his sword on the ropes off of Team Rocket, Ozzy, and Strut’s necks, freeing them. After recovering, the mates glared at them) Jessie: Why not lash out at the captain instead about your problems?! Sykes: Because he will punish us with death! Preed: Especially with his giant pet Indominus Rex, Indo! Mojo Jojo: I, Mojo Jojo, don’t like to be dinosaur bait at all! Ozzy: So what?! Meowth: Go talk to him! Loki: (Throwing his knife at them) Why don’t you go tell him?! (Jessie, James, Meowth, Ozzy, and Strut dodged the knife. Then the crew began throwing their knives at them, making them dodge them too as they hurried up the stairs) Escargoon: Tell him we want to go back to sea, see?! (On “see,” he throws his dagger at Strut, but the clumsy Strutiomimus dodged and accidentally stepped on Ozzy’s foot) Ozzy: Ouch! Dedede: (Sarcastically) Oops! Sorry if we made you step on Ozzy’s foot! (He and the pirates laugh sneeringly at the joke while Dedede, who is laughing, bonked on the laughing Escargoon’s head, making Jessie, James, Meowth, Ozzy, and Strut glare at them. The five then secretly stuck their tongues out at them and walked away with Strut still carrying the shaving kit tray. Once on the way to their captain, they began talking) James: The crew is so immature! Ozzy: I agree! Meowth: (Mockingly) “Sorry if we made you step on Ozzy’s foot.” (In his real angry voice) Who does he and the crew think they are?! Jessie: Well, let’s just go talk to the captain about this and they’ll stop! (They nod in agreement and they continued to their captain. On the top deck of the ship, the captain himself is reading a map of Neverland on his desk. He is a man with a futuristic black hair over his bald head and clear plastic helmet, a tiny black chin beard, a gimp on left right leg, and is wearing a black jacket with tiny green stripes and a red interior rimming, a green long-sleeved business shirt, a black business vest, black pants, and black boots. He is Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg. Anyway, he got annoyed and angry while he read the Mysticland map on the desk) Zorg: Blast that Nemo Pan! If only I could find his hideout, I’d trap him in there! But where is it? Mermaid Lagoon? No, we searched there already. And we combed Creature Cove. (He suddenly noticed a spot on the map’s western part of the island) Zorg: (Pointing at it) How about here? No, no! That’s El Doradoian ter...! (He suddenly stopped and began to concoct an idea) Zorg: Wait a minute. That’s it. Those natives know this island than I do on my own ship. (He begins to ponder) Zorg: I wonder.... (Then, Jessie, James, Meowth, Ozzy, and Strut arrived as Strut placed the shaving kit tray on a nearby barrel. Zorg, while still thinking of an idea, noticed them briefly) Ozzy and Strut: Good morning, Captain! Jessie, James, and Meowth: It’s a beautiful morning! (Suddenly, Zorg got an idea that he shouted out, startling the mates) Zorg: I got it! (He turned to them) Zorg: We’ll ask Chel and Nadia! James: (Confused) Wait, Chel and Nadia, Captain? Zorg: You know, Chief Tannibok’s daughters. They’ll know where Nemo is hiding. (The mates, however, were unsure of this) Meowth: But what makes you think they’ll talk? Ozzy: If I recall correctly, they’re both Nemo’s allies. Zorg: (Shrugging them off) Meh, a little persuasion can help. Now, what torture shall I think of? Ozzy: Boiling in oil? Zorg: Nah, too hot. Strut: Keelhauling? Zorg: No! We’re not injuring them! Jessie: I know of a lady-like torture! Zorg: (Sarcastically) Why am I not surprised? Jessie: How about marooning? Zorg: No! (He suddenly got an idea) Zorg: I know! We’ll try marooning them! (Jessie groans while slapping her hand on her forehead in annoyance, for it was her idea. Suddenly, they heard a voice singing badly. They looked up and saw near the crow’s nest Killer singing badly while playing his accordion. Next to him, Carface is covering his ears to block out the horrible singing) Killer: (Singing) Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life You’ll find adventure and sport But late every minute For all that is in it (Even Zorg was annoyed by the bad singing. The mates on the other hand just ignored his bad singing. Carface gestured Zorg to make Killer stop) Killer: (Singing) The life of a pirate Is shoooooooort Oh, the liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.... (Getting Carface’s gestures, Zorg pulled his cannon gun out and shot the accordion out of Killer’s paw-hands, making it fall into the water, splashing Meowth and Ozzy in the process) Meowth: (Through gritted teeth) I hate getting wet! Ozzy: (Flatly) So do I, Meowth. (Killer shouted down to Zorg in anger) Killer: Hey! What’s the big idea?! I was just singing a song here! Zorg: Well, next time, sing better! (Angrily, Killer climbed down the crow’s nest with Carface) Killer: I don’t understand why he didn’t just shout at me not to annoy him instead of shooting my instrument. I am getting tired of this! Carface: Well, that’s what you get for singing horribly. Killer: I’m not a bad singer. Carface: Yes, you are. (During their conversation, Ozzy rolled his eyes in annoyance secretly while stifling a laugh, for he knew their arguments and conversations can be annoying. After they were gone, Zorg puts the cannon gun away and changed the subject) Zorg: Now, where were we? Strut: Wow, Captain Zorg. Shooting an accordion out of Killer’s hands in the middle of his cadenza? (Laughs) That ain’t good form, you know. (Jessie, James, Meowth, and Ozzy got shocked on what Strut said and tried to shush him, but it was too late. Zorg heard him and turned to them calmly at first) Zorg: Good form, Strut? (He got angry and knocked the desk over) Zorg: Blast good form! (He waves his hook in front of them angrily) Zorg: Did Nemo Pan show good form when he did this to me?! (Strut tried to calm him down in an apologetic way) Strut: Aw, Captain. (Giggles) Him cutting your hand off was only a childish prank. James: In fact, he did to save his friend from you. Zorg: Yeah, well, he then threw my hand to that giant alligator Pokemon called Feraligatr! And after he ate it, one chomp from his chewing bit my giant pet, Indo! And ever since then, that accursed beast, not to be confused with my dear Indo, liked the taste of me and my pet so well, he’s been following us, licking his chops for the rest of me mostly. (As he ranted about this, Zorg took off his coat and walked around. Jessie tried to seat him in a chair and cover him with a blanket, but she kept missing. Finally, when Zorg finished, Jessie seated him in the chair and covered him in the blanket) Jessie: And he would’ve had you and Indo by now, Captain. If he hadn’t swallowed the alarm clock. Meowth: But when he is now near, he’ll warn you immediately with his tick-tock, tick-tocking. (As he said “tick-tock, tick-tocking” while Strut started to prepare the shaving kit, the sound of ticking is heard nearby. Jessie, James, Meowth, Ozzy, and Strut got surprised that he is coming now on cue, while Zorg got a fearful look on his face. Then, from beneath the water, near the ship, a big blue alligator-like water-type Pokemon, emerged, looking up at Zorg. That is Feraligatr, the said alligator Pokemon that is after Zorg and Indo because of their delicious tastes, but mostly for Zorg. As the captain shook in fear, the Feraligatr licked his lips hungrily while drooling) Zorg: Guys.... GUYS!!!! (He jumped off the chair and cowered behind Jessie, James, Meowth, Ozzy, and Strut) Zorg: Save me! Don’t let him get me! Go! Do something, now! I beg of you! (Jessie, James, Meowth, Ozzy, and Strut went up the railing and scolded the Feraligatr) Jessie: Now listen up, you! You should be ashamed of yourself! Meowth: Yeah! Who do you think you are scaring our captain? Ozzy: There’ll be no handouts today! Strut: Yeah, beat it! (The Feraligatr then begged like a dog. The mates then shouted things like “Shoo now!” or “Go away!” and finally “Get out of here!” The Feraligatr glared at them and swims away. Cowering behind a chair, Zorg took a peek) Zorg: Is he gone? James: Yeah, Captain. All clear. Meowth: Nothing to worry about. (Zorg comes out of hiding, but is still shaking in fear) Zorg: But guys, I can’t stand it anymore! I can’t! (Strut calms him down as he seats him in the chair again and covers him in the blanket again) Strut: Now, relax, Captain. What you need is a shave. (Strut then wrapped a towel around Zorg’s head) Strut: A nice clean shave. (As Zorg calmed down underneath the towel, he fell asleep. The mates just watched on as Strut started singing) Strut: (Singing) Oh, a pirate’s life Is a wonderful life A-sailin’ over the sea Give me a career As a.... (At the same time Strut was singing, a seagull was flying by, when it noticed Zorg’s towel-wrapped head, and thinking it’s a nest, it laid on it. After it landed on the towel, Strut stopped singing and spoke up) Strut: Captain, we just can’t help but notice, you’re not your usual jolly self lately. (He then covered the seagull’s butt and tail with shaving cream, thinking it’s Zorg’s shadowed face. Ozzy tried to explain what’s going on) Ozzy: Strut, you’re actually…. Strut: Not now. (Strut then took a shaver and started singing) Strut: (Singing) Give me a career As a buccaneer.... (As he prepared the shaver, Strut suddenly remembered what the crew forcefully asked him and the mates to do about leaving Mysticland, stopped singing and spoke up) Strut: And the crew’s getting really impatient, Captain. James: That is, what’s left of them. (Strut then shaved the seagull’s butt and tail clean of it’s feathers. Annoyed by Strut’s idiotic method of shaving the seagull instead of Zorg’s shadowed face, Ozzy tried to speak up again) Ozzy: Strut, you’re shaving the…! Strut: (Getting annoyed) Not now! (He calmed down and spoke to Zorg again) Strut: So why don’t we just sail away? Leave Mysticland and forget Nemo Pan? (Strut then rubbed aftershave on his claw-hands and patted the seagull’s butt with it. After he was done, the seagull bolted awake and after seeing it’s naked butt and tail, flew away, squawking in embarrassment) Strut: Oh, come on, Captain. Don’t cry. We’ll be more happier after that. Not to mention a whole lot healthier. (Strut then puts some shaving powder on his hands and begins to pat his hands in the air while he is about to sing) Ozzy: STRUT!!!! Strut: WHAT?! (Strut noticed the seagull’s gone) Strut: Captain?! Oh my gosh!! I never shaved him this close before! Ozzy: Well, if you had payed attention.... Strut: Be quiet and look around for his head! (As Strut crawled on the floor, searching for the head, his back picked up the chair and the rocking made the towel fall off of Zorg’s head. He woke up suddenly and after looking around in confusion, he noticed Strut, searching around like an idiot, and got annoyed and angry) Zorg: Get up, you idiot! (Strut bolted to his feet, knocking Zorg and the chair aside. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Ozzy noticed and got shocked) Strut: (Saluting) Aye-aye, sir! (He heard the chair crash down on the deck and noticed Zorg and the chair landed on the other side where the other crew members are. They got confused at first, but they became curious on what happened when the mates arrived down there, shouting in concern for their captain) Pitch: What’s going on? Dedede: And why did the captain fall down and go boom? Arlong: We told you to tell him about us leaving now! Ozzy: Well, it’s hard to explain.... (Strut went up to a dizzy Zorg, thinking he found his head) Strut: He’s fine! Good as new! (Strut grabbed Zorg’s face when the captain snapped out of his dizzyness, got up, took the blanket off and grabbed Ozzy and Strut, making the crew shocked) Zorg: (To Ozzy and Strut) You idiots! Ozzy: It’s his fault, not mine!! (Zorg was about to punch them when the crew screamed out at him to stop) Zorg: What? (He drops Ozzy and Strut) Zorg: What’s going on here? Loki: Let’s just say we want to leave Mysticland! (Zorg got confused) Zorg: What? Jessie: You heard him! Ozzy: The crew is edgy because we want to leave and go back to being pirates. Sideshow Bob: They have a point. (Among the crew, a blue kangaroo with a light blue muzzle and crazy-looking yellow and red swirly eyes, and wearing a white straightjacket, is drinking a lot of alcoholic beer in his mug. He is Ripper Roo, the alcoholic drunk and psychotic member of the crew. As this happened, the crew shouted their agreement with Sideshow Bob. Zorg then got sarcastic) Zorg: (Sarcastically) Very well. If that’s your decision. (Meowth hands Zorg his coat and Zorg accepted it and puts it on) Zorg: Not happening yet! (The crew groaned in anger) Zorg: What’s wrong with you?! (The crew quieted down. Zorg then calmed down and spoke up in a positive way) Zorg: If you help me kill Nemo Pan and his friends, I shall reward you with treasure. But all you have to do is do what I say. Arlong: (Skeptically) Really? Zorg: Really. Escargoon: Let’s just sail away for all I care. Zorg: Really? (He bonks him on the head) Zorg: Cowards! I didn’t recruit you for such cruise rides. You have so much to learn. (He then starts singing) Zorg: (Singing) Now I know you’ve been criminals Spiteful and a trifle dangerous It’s no secret that you robbed and killed And you’ve done some double-dealing Scheming, swindling, and stealing You’re amateurs, but lord knows you’ve tried (His song starts successfully convincing the other crew members) Carface: We are your crew after all. Killer: And besides, you promised us fortune and glory. Zorg: Very good. And pretty soon, you’ll be rewarded. (He starts singing again) Zorg: (Singing) You’ll develop so much faster Now you’re working for a captain Who will help you make your lives better You’ll discover robbing ways You’ve never done before And you’ll find it When you’re really Rotten to the core It feels so good to be bad So delicious to be a despicable cad It’s just so thrilling and so fulfilling To give somebody the worst time They’ll ever have It feels so good to be bad Case in point Nemo Pan doesn’t know it But he’s going to be dead He’s gonna wish that he’s never born I promise you that by tomorrow I’ll have his corpse Hanging by my hook Mojo Jojo: (Handing him a glass of wine) Why don’t we help you? Zorg: That’s what I said. (The pirates cheered while Zorg drank some wine. Then all of a sudden, Ripper Roo finally shouted out loud drunkenly) Ripper Roo: (Drunkenly) To our favorite catfish captain! (He laughs crazily and hiccups. Suddenly, Zorg coughs up his wine in horror on what Ripper Roo said. Even the crew was shocked) Arlong: Uh-oh. His loss. (Zorg then turned to Ripper Roo in anger and got up to him) Zorg: What was that you said?! (Ripper Roo hiccups again) Zorg: What did you call me?! (The pirates tried to stand up for Ripper Roo) Killer: He didn’t mean it, Captain Zorg, sir! Galaxhar: It was just the slip of his tongue indeed. (Ignoring them, Zorg savagely grabs Ripper Roo by the neck rim of his straightjacket) Zorg: I AM NOT A CATFISH!! Escargoon: Course you’re not! (To the pirates) Right? (The crew agreed) Sykes: You’re a great man. Preed: Yeah. A great man! Zorg: Silence! (He sets up the plank and hangs Ripper Roo on the edge by his back neck rim as the crew watched) Zorg: Oh, my dear Ripper Roo. I’m afraid you have gone and upset me. (He pulls a bell out with an evil smirk) Zorg: You know what happens when someone upsets me. (The crew got shocked on this, for they knew what would happen to unfortunate crew members like Ripper Roo. Zorg rang the bell and a giant white Tyrannosaurus Rex-like dinosaur slowly emerged from the water, ready to grab Ripper Roo and eat him. That is Indo, the pet Indominus Rex) Ripper Roo: (Drunkenly singing) Nemo Pan doesn’t know it But he’s gonna be dead (He hiccups) Ripper Roo: (Drunkenly) Excuse me. (He resumed singing as Indo picked him up over his mouth as the crew looked on in horror with the bumbling members covering their eyes and Zorg smoked a little on his cigarette) Ripper Roo: (Drunkenly singing) He’s gonna wish he is never born And the captain promises byyyyyy.... (Then with one gulp off-screen, Indo swallowed Ripper Roo and licked his lips. The crew calmed down and looked shocked still as Zorg petted his pet) Zorg: (Baby talk) Oh, Indo, my precious, my baby. Did Daddy’s sweet dinosaur enjoy his tasty treat? (Indo replied with a burp and left. Zorg then puts the plank away and went over to the front of the mast again and spoke to his crew) Zorg: I expect there will be no interruptions. Now, as we were singing.... (He motioned the bell briefly and the crew snapped out of their shocked looks and resumed their song with their captain) McLeach: Why not go look for Nemo Pan now? Zorg: (Singing) Because we don’t know where he is We don’t even know his hideout But we’ll find it And never throw that chance away If it’s a problem you created If the hideout can’t be located I’m not naming names But someone has to pay (Zorg grabs Escargoon and Killer and spun them around) Killer: Whoooooa!! Don’t worry! We’ll find it! Zorg: You darn right we’ll find it! And we’ll finish Nemo Pan no matter what. Escargoon: I’m getting dizzy! Zorg: (Sarcastically) Oh, I’m sorry. (He releases Killer and Escargoon. As the two recovered, Zorg then started singing again) Zorg: (Singing) Though you almost gave me Cause to doubt you There’s a loathsomeness about you That considers you all my crew And when you learn To be tough and mean Like me indeed You’ll taste the joy Of being the lowest Of the low It feels so good to be bad So delightful to be deplorable cad It’s so appealing To have that feeling To cause trouble brewing more That it drives everybody mad You’ve got my guarantee It feels so good to be bad (The crew cheered. Killer suddenly stopped cheering upon noticing something in the sky and after getting Carface to notice, the both of them went up to the crow’s nest) Zorg: (Singing) So good to be bad Pirates: (Singing) Ha ha! (As the song concludes, Carface and Killer suddenly shouted and got Zorg and the crew’s attention) Carface and Killer: Nemo Pan, ahoy! (Hearing him, Zorg and the crew got surprised) Zorg: What?! Fire away! Killer: Um, it’s somewhere above us…. Carface: (Shoves Killer aside) Moron! (To Zorg) Three points off the starboard bow! (Zorg pulls his telescope out and looked to see Nemo, Flip, Icarus, Louie, Cecilia, Roxy, Beth, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, and Lindsay flying towards Mysticland from afar, and they have Haru, Camille, Takato, Guilmon, Russell, Impmon, Dug, Ed, Double D, and Eddy flying next to them) Zorg: My gosh, it is Nemo Pan and his friends! Heading this way with some more bratty kids, two creatures, and a dog. (He turns to his crew) Zorg: Alright, my hearty crew! Look alive! (The crew scattered into their battle positions. Zorg turned to Jessie, James, Meowth, Ozzy, and Strut in excitement) Zorg: We got them this time, guys! Jessie, James, and Meowth: Indeed! (Zorg turned to Arlong and Mojo Jojo as they prepared a huge cannon) Zorg: Man the Long Tom! (He turned to Jessie, James, Meowth, Ozzy, and Strut again) Zorg: I’ve waited years for this! Ozzy: That’s not counting the holidays, either. Strut: Such as Christmas? Meowth: Or Halloween? (Zorg turned to Arlong and Mojo Jojo again) Zorg: Double the powder and shorten the fuse! Strut: Double the powder and shorten the fuse! (Zorg looked through his telescope again to see Nemo and his friends up on a faraway cloud with their new friends, showing them Mysticland) Zorg: What a sight! We’ll pot them like sitting ducks! (To his crew) Alright! Range 42! Strut: Range 42! Zorg: Elevation 65! Strut: Elevation 65! Zorg: (To Strut) Stop repeating. (To the crew) Three degrees west! Strut: Three degrees west! Ozzy: (Through gritted teeth) He said stop repeating! Zorg: (Ignoring them) Steady now! Steeeeaaadddyyyyyy!! (Noticing that they are now ready to fire the cannon, Jessie, James, Meowth, Ozzy, and Strut covered their ears, knowing how loud the cannon is) ‘Coming up: Nemo and his friends meet the Lost Dinos and Boy and after Roxy tried to kill Haru and Camille, she’ll face the consequences.’ Category:Fan Fiction